I'd Lie
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: Amanda's REAL feelings for Finn. Not what you think... Has nothing to do with any other story I've done...Just something I came up with.


**This is probably my favorite song/fic I've done so far! Love it! The song is "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard the song before, look it up now! If you've heard the song before, you'll probably notice that I took out a line because it didn't make sense. Anyway, ENJOY and COMMENT!**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

"Hey girl" Finn said as Amanda crawled in his car.

"Hey yourself" she smiled "where are we going?"

"You'll see…" Finn answered, sending Amanda into a curious state. The conversation between the two "love-birds" sparked into how their week had been and what the Keepers were planning next.

"Amanda?" Finn said.

"Yes?"

"Could we not talk about the Keepers for awhile please?"

"Umm sure…something wrong?" Amanda asked.

"No, I'd just rather discuss something different…like, us" he smiled "and our next date, if you'll still have me." Wow Finn, where are you going with this, he asked himself.

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears _

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

Amanda giggled at the worried look on Finns face. "Ok, what about us?"

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke_

_I fake a smile…_

"Well, things like, how 'we' have a song" Finn hesitated before glancing at Amanda, meeting her gaze.

…_That I know all his favorite songs_

"Yes, yes we do" she smiled "Once Upon a Dream…I love that song" Amanda blushed.

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He love to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

"Me too…almost as much as I love…" Finn turned an unnatural shade of pink "…my sister."

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

"Oh, yea same here" smooth Amanda, she thought.

_I'd lie_

"Yeah" Finn said, awkwardly. He drove through the Disney gate, to Amanda happiness since she was getting tired of the 'Frozen Marble'. Finn parked in front of Rainforest Café and asked "this ok for lunch?"

"Yup" Amanda answered, noticing how embarrassed he still looked. The pink in his cheeks hadn't reduced in color, which made Amanda blush, not that he noticed.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

They got a seat, after walking in holding hands, and ordered before returning to their previous conversation.

"Are you happy Amanda?" Finn asked.

"Of course! Why do you ask?" Amanda was a little surprised at his question, as Finn could tell when she answered.

"I don't know I mean, are you happy with me?"

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_But I don't let nobody see me _

_Wishing he was mine_

"Yes, I am" Amanda almost added that Finn had has made her happier than she'd ever been, but for some reason, stopped herself.

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He love to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

Finn didn't reply, but simply nodded his head and grinned.

"Are you happy?" Amanda asked.

"Yes…extremely."

Amanda, for reasons beyond her understanding, gasped.

"I'll be right back" Finn said, getting up.

_He stands there_

_Then walks away_

_My God if I could only say_

_I'm holding ever breath for you…_

Amanda saw Finn talking to someone across the restaurant. The waiter nodded and the two of them parted. As Finn made his way to their table, he looked at Amanda with loving eyes and smiled the smile that made all the fan girls swoon.

_I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my God he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup_

_And pray for a miracle_

"Amanda…want to dance?" a love-stuck Finn asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Finn…there's no music, just the animals grunting, not exactly magical" Amanda giggled.

"Wait for it…" Finn said, looking in the direction of where the waiter had been.

A familiar chime of music filled the wild restaurant and a beautiful voice came on the speaker. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…"

Amanda looked at Finn for an explanation, but he had other plans. She received his hand that had been held out for her.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

"I don't know about this Finn…"

"Oh come on…for me?" Finn said as he gave her a sad puppy dog look.

_He loves to argue_

_Oh and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

Amanda finally joined Finn as they swayed together. Amanda looked up into Finn's eyes, his beautiful eyes, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"You" she smiled.

"Oh really, and what about me?" Finn chuckled.

"Just how I got so lucky with you" Amanda said.

"I feel the same" he said.

When the song ended, and they finished lunch, they headed back to Amanda's place.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then? Frozen Marble?" Finn said when he put the car in park.

"Sounds perfect" Amanda said, being that she didn't really care, as long as she was with him.

"Ok" Finn said, leaning in for what he hoped would be for a kiss. Amanda quickly caught on and leaned in as well to separate the space between them. Amanda smiled into the kiss before they pulled apart.

"What?" Finn asked, worried he'd done something wrong. "Was it ok?"

"Perfect" Amanda said as she pecked his lips again before getting out of the car

She waved as he drove away. Amanda made her way to her bedroom where Jess was waiting for her.

"Well hello Mrs. Whitman, and how was our date today?"

"Jess!" Amanda blushed "It was lovely." She went on to tell Jess about their song and dancing in Rainforest.

_And if you asked me if I love him_

Jess took notice that Amanda was smiling like a dork. "Amanda, do you love him?" She asked.

"Jess, don't be silly" Amanda answered, although she was thinking something else.

_I'd lie_


End file.
